Eat and Love!
by Kikico Coffey
Summary: Era un día completamente aburrido y ni siquiera había comida para el almuerzo. Soul decide invitar a Maka a comer, pero su comportamiento es bastante extraño e incomoda bastante a su técnica. Entonces... ¿Qué pasara en su salida? One-shot SxM. Semi-UA.


_**Original: 17/Mayo/2010**_

_**Re-subido: 30/Diciembre/2013**_

_**¡H**ola! ¿Cómo han estado? Esta vez les traigo un One-shot que se me ocurrió de la nada. Contiene un poco de semi-UA y una trama sencilla, como pueden ver. ¡Espero que les guste!_

**_Disclaimer:_**_ Soul Eater y sus personajes no me pertenecen, son de Atsushi Okubo. La trama sí es mía._

* * *

**Eat and Love!**

—**Capítulo único—**

**E**ra un día simplemente aburrido.

Esta vez, Shinigami nos había otorgado el día libre para que aprovecháramos de descansar y recargar energías, como él nos había dicho. En un principio, a ambos nos pareció algo genial, ya que luchar contra demonios prácticamente todos los días agota a cualquiera. No obstante, por alguna extraña razón el transcurso del día se nos hizo muy lento, a tal punto que cada minuto se sentía como una hora. En pocas palabras, no teníamos nada que hacer. Ya había aprovechado la mañana para ordenar y limpiar el departamento —y pobre de Soul de que desordenara algo— y, sinceramente, no me sentía con muchas ganas de leer algún libro. Sé que suena insólito viniendo de mi parte, pero a pesar de que me fascina tener un texto entre mis manos, cuando uno no tiene ganas de algo, simplemente no tiene ganas. Qué se le va a hacer.

Y si en algún momento el televisor nos hubiera ayudado con algún programa entretenido, esta vez no había absolutamente nada bueno que ver. Nada de nada. ¡Ni siquiera algún documental que llamase mi atención! ¿De qué sirve contratar el cable, si dan pura basura…?

En resumen: un día totalmente tedioso, y con todas sus letras.

¿Acaso podía ser peor? Sí. Lamentablemente, cuando las cosas van mal, tienden a empeorar. Para variar, no tenía nada para preparar el almuerzo. La alacena estaba casi vacía, y la hora de la comida se avecinaba. Fruncí el ceño, molesta. Le había repetido tantas veces a Soul que se acordara de comprar alguno víveres antes de que se acabaran, y veo que nunca lo hizo.

—Nunca me escucha —murmuré entre dientes.

Enseguida observé de reojo a mi compañero, para amonestarle su irresponsabilidad. Él se encontraba echado hacía atrás en el sofá, mirando sin ver la pantalla apagada del televisor y con su blanca cabellera apoyada en su mano izquierda. Solté un breve suspiro y me acerqué a él:

—No hay nada para almorzar, Soul.

El albino me miró de soslayo, para luego cerrar los ojos y acomodarse aún más en el sillón.

—No me avisaste con tiempo… —murmuró.

—¡Cómo que no te avisé con tiempo! —exclamé indignada—. Te dije como mil veces que tenías que comprar comida, que no quedaba casi nada…

Soul soltó un bufido, interrumpiéndome. Enarqué una ceja ante su gutural respuesta, pensando en continuar reprochándole. Sin embargo, advertí que el muchacho comenzaba a estirarse para desadormecer su cuerpo que había estado tanto tiempo en posición relajada. Luego, y de la nada, se colocó de pie guardando sus manos en sus bolsillos. Su mirada carmesí se dirigió a la mía.

—Está bien —dijo—. Te invito a comer por ahí, ¿te parece?

—¿Eh…?

—Los muchachos me dijeron que en el nuevo Death Center habían buenos lugares de comida rápida.

—¿Comida rápida? —inquirí con tono de burla—. ¡Qué poco saludable eres, Soul!

—¿Qué quieres que haga? No tengo mucho dinero… ¡Además, te estoy invitando a comer! —exclamó mi compañero, remarcando en la última oración la palabra «_invitando_» mientras alzaba una de sus cejas albinas.

Sin embargo, tras decir aquello, Soul se acercó _demasiado _a mí, inclinando su rostro y observándome fijamente con su par de ojos rojizos. No supe por qué rayos había hecho eso, por lo que instintivamente di unos pasos hacia atrás, manteniendo mi distancia y haciendo respetar mi metro cuadrado. Ante su repentina acción, me sonrojé levemente.

—¿Soul? ¿Qué haces? —consulté, nerviosa.

—Nada —respondió casi enseguida, con indiferencia. Enseguida, se irguió y me dio la espalda—. Y arréglate, que saldremos en un rato más. Ya tengo hambre…

Y se fue a su habitación.

Me quedé estática en mi lugar, observando al muchacho boquiabierta, hasta que desapareció tras cruzar el umbral de la puerta de su cuarto. Tras unos segundos, logré reaccionar y parpadeé unas cuantas veces mientras fruncía el ceño. Aproveché de palpar mis mejillas, las cuales estaban un poco calientes a causa del rubor que aún permanecía en ellas.

¿Qué significó esa acción de Soul? ¿Por qué se acercó tanto a mí, viéndome tan seriamente? ¿Me estaba analizando, o qué? ¿Tendría algo en la cara?

Intenté calmarme un poco, ya que… ¡no debía cocinar!

Me dirigí a mi recámara para cambiarme rápidamente de ropa —andaba con lo que primero había pillado en la mañana, y obviamente no me veía muy bien así—, tal como me lo había mencionado el albino. No estaba muy segura sobre qué ponerme, por lo que simplemente elegí unos jeans y una polera morada de mangas cortas. Al salir de mi pieza, noté que Soul se encontraba de pie frente a la puerta principal y con la espalda apoyada en ésta, esperándome. Sin quererlo —realmente sin quererlo— me sonrojé otra vez, ya que debía confesar que se veía bastante guapo con la ropa que llevaba puesta.

Últimamente, casi siempre lo encuentro atractivo. Pero bueno, cuando te gusta una persona, siempre lo encontrarás atrayente, ¿o no?

—¿Vamos? —preguntó, tomando impulso para enderezarse.

—Vamos —respondí, desviando mi rostro hacia delante. No quería que notara mi sonrojo, ya que de seguro terminaría burlándose de mí.

No obstante él sólo me sonrió, con una de sus típicas sonrisas peculiares que terminaron gustándome. Enseguida abrió la puerta y me hizo un ademán con la cabeza para que pasase primero.

Caminamos hacia nuestro destino con un paso intermedio. El día estaba bonito, ya que no había ninguna nube que ocultara el sol, y el cielo parecía un enorme lienzo de un brillante color celeste que hacía que te dolieran un poco los ojos al intentar mirarlo fijamente. Además, el astro rey hacía muy bien su trabajo, ya que había un calorcillo bastante agradable.

Mas, a pesar del hermoso tiempo que éramos capaces de disfrutar, mientras andábamos reinaba entre nosotros un denso silencio, el cual era un tanto incómodo para mí. Ninguno de los dos hablaba, y ninguno parecía querer ser el que rompiera el mutismo que se había formado.

Al final, después de unos perturbadores minutos escuchando solamente nuestras pisadas, terminé siendo yo quién decidió finalizar con la pesada atmósfera:

—¿Adónde vamos? —inquirí con inocencia, intentando crear una conversación.

—Al Death Center, ¿no te dije? —contestó él sin mucha importancia.

—Ah, claro…

Tras decir eso, solté una risita nerviosa tras notar la obviedad de mi pregunta. Sin embargo, a los pocos segundos suspiré apenada, ya que mi intento de conversación había fallado rotundamente.

«_Que tonta soy_», murmuré para mis adentros.

No obstante, de pronto sentí una ligera presión sobre mi mano derecha, signo claro de que alguien la había tomado. Volteé mi mirada con sorpresa, advirtiendo que había sido Soul quién estaba tomado de la mano conmigo. O mejor dicho, él me había agarrado la mano. Levanté el rostro confundida, con la intención de interrogarlo con mi mirada. Sin embargo, él seguía con la vista hacía adelante y no parecía querer dar explicaciones ante su acción. Era como si el hecho de que nuestras manos estuvieran entrelazadas fuera un suceso completamente normal, del cual no había que preocuparse. Y en teoría tenía razón, ya que por el hecho de que somos arma y técnico nuestras manos habían estado juntas en bastantes ocasiones.

Pero esta vez fue diferente: a pesar de que me sentí intranquila por lo repentino que había sido, el contacto me había gustado. No era como las anteriores veces que lo hacíamos para luchar o conectar nuestras almas. En esta ocasión, sentí como si tuviera un significado especial para ambos, algo que no podía describir por más que quisiese. Y por ende, en ningún momento retiré mi mano de la suya.

Seguimos el camino en silencio, hasta llegar por fin a nuestro destino, el cual no se encontraba muy lejos de nuestro hogar. Era un edificio enorme, casi con las mismas proporciones que el Shibusen —lo que quería decir que nuestra academia era exageradamente colosal—, con unas llamativas letras de metal al frente que decían «_Death Center_» separadas por la máscara de Shinigami. ¿Habrá nuestro director ayudado a financiar este proyecto y por eso le rendían tributo con aquel "sitio de honor"? Quién sabe. Conociendo su inusual comportamiento, él es capaz de lo que sea.

Apenas pusimos un pie dentro del edificio comercial, nos dirigimos en seguida al patio de comida ubicado en el tercer piso —había un cartel que lo mencionaba—, ya que Soul había empezado a reclamar en voz alta que tenía hambre. No obstante, cuando íbamos caminando por la segunda planta buscando la escalera mecánica para subir, me estrellé accidentalmente con la espalda de alguien, haciendo que soltara el agarre que aún manteníamos con mi arma.

—Perdóneme, no me fijaba donde iba… —me disculpé instantáneamente, mientras levantaba la vista para averiguar a quién había golpeado por mi distracción.

Mas, al reconocer a la persona, no pude evitar dibujar una alegre sonrisa: frente a mí se encontraba una chica muy guapa, de melena rosada y unos enormes ojos verdes que me observaban con asombro. ¿Quién era? Kim Diehl, una gran amiga que conocí antes de incorporarme al Shibusen.

—¿Maka? —me nombró con emoción, juntando sus manos.

—¡Kim!

—¡Makita! ¡Tanto tiempo! —exclamó jubilosa, al mismo tiempo que alzaba sus brazos para abrazarme efusivamente—. ¿Cómo has estado?

—Bien, el Shibusen es un lugar emocionante —sonreí.

—Me alegro mucho. ¡Y pensar que llevábamos un buen tiempo sin vernos!

Ambas nos miramos una a la otra, notando los pocos cambios que habíamos sufrido en los dos años que habíamos estado separadas debido a los diferentes caminos que habíamos tomado: mientras yo había decidido dedicarme a capturar almas corrompidas junto con mi compañero, Kim prefirió continuar su vida siendo una escolar común y corriente. Pero, a pesar de lo incomparable que habían sido nuestras disposiciones, ahora podía garantizar que ambas éramos felices con nuestro modo de vida.

Al poco rato ladeé mi cabeza y le hice una pregunta, generando una nueva conversación:

—Y dime, Kim… ¿qué haces en el Death Center? ¿De compras?

La muchacha de llamativos cabellos rosas negó con la cabeza. Enseguida, sus labios se curvaron en una sonrisa orgullosa.

—Estoy en una ci-ta —me contestó, remarcando la última palabra tras separarla en sílabas.

—¿En una cita? —exclamé con maravilla. Vaya que tiene suerte—. ¡Que bien! ¿Y con quién?

La muchacha señaló un chico que se encontraba unos metros alejado de nosotros, comprando un par de copas de helado. Era un joven más alto que yo, usaba unas gruesas gafas —debe sufrir de un alto grado de miopía— y tenía dos torres de cabello levantado en cada extremo de su cabeza, arriba de cada oreja. Achiné un poco los ojos para poder enfocar mejor y así poder reconocerlo más rápido. Me quedé boquiabierta al darme cuenta de quién era.

—¡Ox! —proferí un gritito de sorpresa. A él también lo había conocido hace un par de años, y desde siempre había estado interesado en mi amiga—. ¿Estás en una cita con Ox?

—Sí. Después de algunos sucesos, me dí cuenta de que me había enamorado de él. Somos novios hace tres meses.

—¡Vaya! ¿Qué puedo decirles? Me alegro mucho. Espero que sean felices.

—Gracias.

Ella sonrió con dulzura, al mismo que sujetaba con fuerza mis manos entre las suyas. Se notaba que estaba realmente contenta emparejada con Ox, se le veía en la mirada. En aquel brillo especial que relucía en sus lindos ojos verdes.

Si tan sólo yo obtuviera la misma felicidad que ella…

De pronto, Kim volteó el rostro hacia donde estaba Soul, como si recién se hubiese dado cuenta de su presencia. Él, por su parte, estuvo todo el tiempo en silencio, escuchando a un lado nuestra conversación sin interrumpir.

La muchacha lo observó fijamente de pies a cabeza, con interés. Luego, volvió a fijar su mirada en la mía, con una curiosidad que no disimuló en ningún instante. Le señaló con el índice y preguntó:

—Maka, ¿él es tu novio?

Su interrogante me pilló desprevenida, por lo que sólo atiné a pestañear unas cuantas veces, echando mi cabeza ligeramente hacia atrás.

—¿Eh? ¿Soul? —balbuceé nerviosa. Lógicamente debía negarlo ya que aquello no era cierto, pero por alguna razón no me salían las palabras—. Bueno…

—Sí, soy su novio.

Observé aturdida a mi compañero, tras su inusual interrupción. Él, por su parte, me devolvió la mirada, pero era una mirada sumamente seria. Debía confesar que mi corazón había pegado un brinco tras escucharlo, pero lógicamente no podía estar hablando en serio, a pesar de que lo aparentaba de una manera bastante realista. Por ende, a pesar de la desilusión, lo tomé como una broma.

—Ja. Sí, claro. Obviamente Soul es mi "novio" —dije con sarcasmo, mientras movía los dedos para restarle credibilidad a la palabra «_novio_».

Miré de soslayo al albino con una sonrisa en mi rostro, como queriendo hacerme partícipe de la supuesta "broma". Sin embargo, me llevé otra sorpresa al descubrir que él tenía una expresión ofendida.

—Oh, así que sólo son amigos… —comentó Kim, con cierto desencanto.

—¡Eh! Bueno, nosotros…

—Sí, somos sólo amigos —afirmó Soul. Noté que su voz cargaba cierta melancolía.

Pero… ¿por qué? ¿Por qué de la nada se veía tan decepcionado? ¿Acaso está "en sus días", o qué?

Francamente, no lo entiendo.

Kim se volteó una vez más hacia donde se encontraba su pareja, y comenzó a hacerle señas con las manos. Ox, al verla —o al vernos—, levantó uno de sus brazos en señal de saludo, sonriendo. Luego se apoyó en un pilar del centro comercial, con una copa de helado en cada mano. Notoriamente, estaba esperando a la joven de llamativa cabellera rosada.

—Bueno, Maka, debo irme. Fue un gusto habernos encontrado, ¡y espero que nos veamos más seguido! —Me plantó un beso en la mejilla, para luego proseguir—: ¡Cuídense! ¡Nos vemos!

—¡Nos vemos!

Kim se despidió de mi compañero con la mano, y éste hizo lo mismo. Enseguida, vi como la muchacha corría hacia donde estaba Ox y, cuando volvieron a juntarse, ambos nos hicieron un último gesto de despedida. Luego, la joven agarró su respectivo helado y se fueron caminando, mientras conversaban y engullían sus golosinas felices de la vida. Tras verlos desaparecer entre la multitud, sonreí: Kim seguía siendo una muy buena amiga mía a pesar de nuestra distancia, y me alegraba que fuera feliz con el hombre que siempre la había amado.

En aquel momento, volví a desear haber tenido la misma suerte que ella.

«_Envidia, ¡fuera!_», me dije a mi misma, mientras negaba con mi cabeza. «_Que feo, Maka_».

Aún así, a los pocos segundos tras volver a quedarnos solos, sentí que mi compañero se me acercaba por la espalda. Su voz grave me arrebató de mis pensamientos:

—¿Así que no soy un buen novio para ti?

Me quedé mirándolo fijamente, con una expresión confundida que no pude disimular. Por alguna razón, me sentí intranquila ante su pregunta.

—¿Cómo?

—¿No crees que podría ser un buen novio para ti?

Sentí un molesto calor sobre mis pómulos, signo claro de que me había sonrojado bastante tras haber oído su vergonzosa pregunta. El muchacho me observaba con los labios fruncidos, muy serio, aguardando una respuesta de mi parte.

—O sea, yo… yo creo que… —vacilé jugando con los dedos, bajando la mirada. ¿Qué rayos debía responder a esa pregunta?—. Bueno, no sé…

Soul soltó un breve suspiro.

—Maka, mírame un segundo.

Dudé unos segundos si hacerlo o no, pero al final terminé alzando una vez más mi rostro tal como mi compañero me lo había pedido. Pero, al hacerlo, noté que Soul se estaba inclinando hacia mí con los ojos cerrados. De pronto, y sin darme cuenta, había posado sus labios sobre los míos.

Fue un beso rápido, un ligero roce que duró unos pocos segundos; pero que igualmente logró dejarme estática en mi lugar por el desconcierto. Sin embargo, fue algo… dulce. Un suave contacto que embriagó de alegría de pies a cabeza.

—Está bien, vámonos —murmuró el albino tras separarnos, para luego tomarme de la mano y arrastrarme a la escalera mecánica, hacia un local de comida rápida.

Caminábamos en silencio. Yo mantenía mi mente ocupada, intentado descifrar qué demonios había sucedido entre nosotros, ya que no entendía nada. Primero, Soul me había besado. A mí. Soul me había besado a mí. Y, aunque creí por un instante haberlo soñado, sabía que había sido un hecho concreto: el hormigueo que aún permanecía en mis labios era la prueba irrefutable. Pero aquello no era lo que más me desconcertaba —bueno, sí, pero en parte— si no que, pensándolo bien, Soul me había robado mi primer beso… ¡y se comportaba como siempre, como si no hubiese ocurrido nada! ¿Tan poco le importaba haberlo hecho? ¿Era parecido al sencillo hecho de tomarse de las manos? ¿O simplemente había seguido un impulso de sus hormonas adolescentes? Entonces… ¿fue un "accidente", si es que se puede llamar así?

Aunque pensar en eso me deprimía un poco —sobretodo porque mi compañero no daba indicios de querer explicarme la causa de su "acción"—, aún podía sentir mis mejillas arder. No olviden que, lamentablemente, estoy enamorada de este idiota. Debo verme terrible caminando entre toda esta gente con la cara roja como un tomate…

Cuando ya habíamos abandonado la escalera mecánica y ya estábamos caminando por el tercer piso, me armé de valor y observé fijamente a Soul, quien continuaba arrastrándome sorteando la multitud. Él tenía la cara hacía adelante, por lo que lo único que podía verle era su blanca cabellera desordenada y no su expresión. Sin embargo, hubo un momento en que giró el rostro hacia la derecha, y alcancé a verle el perfil… y sus pómulos enrojecidos.

Soul también estaba sonrojado.

Mi corazón empezó a latir alocadamente contra mi pecho tras notar ese indicio. No obstante, hice todo lo humanamente posible para parecer calmada —y vaya que era complicado—, ya que no quería arruinar más el ambiente que se había producido con algún comentario fuera de lugar.

Supongo que deberé guardarme mis dudas… y mis sentimientos.

De pronto, Soul paró en seco. Y como yo estaba siendo tirada por él con una cercanía considerable, su detenida causó que chocara contra su hombro.

Él me miró de reojo:

—¿Qué quieres?

—¿Uh? —vislumbré el lugar en donde nos habíamos detenido. Estábamos efectivamente en el patio de comidas, delante de un local de comida rápida. El _DeathBurger_, para ser exacta.

El muchacho se puso en la fila, dejándome atrás. Al darme cuenta, caminé rápidamente y me coloqué junto a él.

—No estoy muy seguro qué pedir… —continuó mi arma al verme a su lado, mientras esperábamos nuestro turno analizando los carteles de los "combos" que el local ofrecía.

Miré los anuncios que se encontraban en la parte superior, aquellos con grandes letras blancas y con suculentas fotografías de hamburguesas, papas fritas y demasíes. Había una gran variedad de comidas, pero por lo que había sucedido se me había ido el hambre. Mi estómago se había repletado de mariposas, si es que entienden lo que quiero decir. Así que decidí pedir sólo una bebida, aún sabiendo que después me moriría de hambre por no haber almorzado.

—Yo quiero sólo una bebida…

—¿Sólo eso? —Soul enarcó una ceja—. Recuerda que yo invito, así que puedes pedir lo que quieras… ¿O no quieres porque es comida rápida?

Negué con la cabeza.

—No es eso.

—¿Entonces?

Desvíe la mirada, avergonzada. Claramente no podía decirle que había perdido el hambre debido a que su beso me había sorprendido de sobremanera.

—Perdí el apetito, es todo.

Soul achinó los ojos mientras continuaba observándome. Parecía que no se lo había creído, ni de broma. No obstante, terminó encogiéndose de hombros mientras hablaba:

—Bueno, como quieras.

Cuando nos tocó nuestro turno de ser atendidos, la cajera nos tomó los pedidos con una típica sonrisa amable de oreja a oreja. Nos observaba expectante —o quizás impaciente— con los dedos listos para teclear. Yo observaba un rulito que se le había escapado del gorro que llevaba puesto, mientras Soul se encargaba de ordenar:

—A ver… quiero el combo uno, el de la hamburguesa con la Death Cola. Y también agregue un paquete de papas fritas mediano y una bebida extra.

—A la orden —contestó la muchacha, mientras recibía el dinero.

—¿Para quién son las papas fritas? —pregunté, mientras nos apartábamos hacia un lado a esperar. Mi compañero había guardado sus manos en su bolsillo.

—Para ti —respondió, mirándome a los ojos.

Sonrojada, aparté la mirada.

A los pocos minutos volvieron con el pedido. A pesar de que era un local de comida rápida, era bastante organizado. Aunque… la hamburguesa de Soul se veía más grande en la foto del cartel que en la vida real. Era una hamburguesa más bien pequeña, pero al albino no le pareció importarle. Y eso que era él quien se estaba quejando de que tenía hambre…

—Gracias —dijo mientras tomaba la bandeja con la comida.

Nos fuimos a sentar a una mesa cercana, y —para mis nervios—quedamos frente a frente. Apenas nos acomodamos en nuestras sillas, mi arma aprovechó para repartir las cosas inmediatamente. Primero, colocó la hamburguesa y una bebida a su lado; y luego colocó el otro refresco y las papitas al mío.

—¿Por qué las papas, Soul? —interrogué—. Si dije que con una bebida estaba bien…

—Conociéndote, te morirás de hambre después. No sería bueno si te diera fatiga por andar saltándote el almuerzo.

—Ah… Gracias…

El albino, quien primero me observaba con indiferencia —o quizás era tranquilidad—, sonrió.

Agarré el vaso con refresco y comencé a bebérmelo, succionando sonoramente por la bombilla. Y, contrario a mi primer ideal, terminé picando igualmente las papas. Tenerlas allí me resultaba tentador. No obstante, advertí que mi compañero estaba mirándome todo el tiempo en silencio, y ni siquiera había tocado su comida. Sintiéndome intranquila ante el hecho de que solo yo estaba engullendo —sin contar la insistente mirada del joven que me había besado y que yo amaba locamente—, le ofrecí de mis frituras con un ademán de mi cabeza, pero Soul lo rechazó negando con la suya.

—¿No vas a comer o qué?

Soul volvió a sonreír.

—No aún.

—¿Vas a esperar hasta que se te enfríe?

—Tranquila, sólo estoy… tomándome mi tiempo —dijo, apoyando su cabeza en una de sus manos y manteniéndola todo el tiempo así.

Debía confesar que estaba bastante incómoda en la situación en que me encontraba. Soul estuvo todo el tiempo observándome fijamente, con sus profundos ojos carmesíes fijos en mi persona. No sabía por qué lo hacía ni tampoco tenía ganas de preguntarle, por lo que sólo me revolvía incómoda en mi lugar. Además, desviaba la mirada hacia cualquier rincón del patio de comida, haciendo lo posible para no encontrarme directamente con sus ojos.

Mas, y de la nada, Soul dejó de mantenerse en su incómodo mutismo y habló:

—Oye… —pareció vacilar—. Lo de antes…

No quería mirarlo. De verdad no quería mirarlo. Por mí, hubiera estado todo el tiempo observando fijamente mis manos o alguna persona que pasara por allí. No obstante, algo en mi interior me decía que debía hacerlo para, por lo menos, demostrar que lo estaba escuchando. Por ende, tuve que hacerle caso a mi intuición femenina. Me sorprendí al notar que los pómulos del muchacho se cubrían poco a poco de una tonalidad rojiza, como si se estuviera acalorando…

Aunque lo que dijo después me demostró que no era calor lo que sentía, sino que timidez.

—¿De verdad crees que no sería un buen novio?

Mantuvo su mirada expectante fija en mí, como si deseara una respuesta de mi parte. Al escucharlo, mis ojos se abrieron de par en par. ¿Había escuchado bien? ¿Enserio quería que le respondiese esa embarazosa pregunta? ¡Realmente se había vuelto loco! Obviamente pensaba que sí, pero… ¿cómo decírselo a la ligera?

Sé que es una exageración, pero sentía como si estuviera entre la espada y la pared. Yo no era de esas personas que se expresaban con claridad y de manera directa, por lo que se me hacía muy difícil el delicado contexto en el que me encontraba.

¿Tendré que responderle como su técnica, como su compañera o como la chica que estaba enamorada de él?

—Soul, yo… —fruncí los labios, dudosa—. No sé como responderte a eso… Habría que preguntarle a tu futura novia, supongo…

Soul bufó, cortándome. Le miré: parecía bastante irritado, como si se hubiese molestado por mi respuesta tan poco exacta. ¿Y qué más quería que le dijese? _«__¡Claro, Soul, serías el novio más increíble que cualquier muchacha desearía tener! Y entre ellas, me incluyo. Sí, Soul, lo que escuchaste: me encantaría ser tu novia. ¿Y sabes por qué? Porque me gustas, porque estoy enamorada de ti. Entonces, ¿qué dices? ¿Te gustaría salir conmigo?_». No, claramente no. Una mala, pésima idea.

Pero, si supuestamente no sentía nada por mí… ¿por qué me daba tantas ilusiones? ¿Qué era esta pregunta? ¿Qué fue eso de "finjamos ser novios"? ¿Qué fue ese… beso repentino?

¿Acaso todo fueron cosas sin importancia, simples "accidentes"?

Ahora tenía dos opciones: destruirme el corazón actuando como si nada hubiese pasado, huyendo de la realidad; o aclarar todo preguntándole directamente y haciendo caso omiso a mi vergüenza.

¿Qué harían ustedes en mi caso?

Puede que efectivamente yo sea de esas personas que no pueden expresarse con claridad, pero odiaba quedarme con alguna duda. Y si saben lo testaruda que puedo llegar a ser, cuando algo me parece confuso insisto hasta lograr disolver todas mis incógnitas. Ahora, tenía algo claro: no quería seguir sintiendo esta molesta incertidumbre por no poder comprender lo actos de Soul. Supongo que seguiré mis impulsos, como siempre lo he hecho.

—Maka…

—Soul —le interrumpí. Aún seguía sin mirarlo—. Necesito que me expliques una cosa. Ahora.

El albino parecía bastante sorprendido al notar la repentina gravedad de mi voz. Era algo entendible, tomando en cuenta el hecho de que todo el tiempo había estado actuando con cortedad. Aunque, en el fondo, aquel sentimiento seguía estando en mí, sólo que intentaba aplacarlo con todas mis fuerzas.

—¿Qué cosa? —continuó el muchacho.

—Lo de antes… fue un accidente, ¿cierto?

—¿Lo de antes?

—Ya sabes a qué me refiero, Soul —manifesté levantando la mirada y fijándola en la suya, como si así él fuese capaz de leer mis pensamientos u observar el reflejo de ellos.

Aunque… él no era idiota. Quizás yo le llamaba así, pero no era idiota.

Soul mantuvo su expresión asombrada durante un tiempo, con ambas cejas alzadas. No obstante, a los pocos segundos rió por lo bajo. Pero no fue una risa de burla, sino que era una risa melancólica. Apoyó su cabeza en una de sus manos mientras bajaba su mirada desalentadora.

—"Accidente", ¿eh? Maka, ¿crees que fue un "accidente"?

—No le veo otra causa…

Ahí fue cuando Soul se alteró. Su mirada se ensombreció, y noté como su expresión se transformaba en una mezcla de tristeza y enfado. La mano que aún mantenía descansado sobre la fría mesa de mármol comenzó a cerrarse en un puño. De pronto, volteó hacia mí con el ceño fruncido y golpeó —aunque no con mucha fuerza— la superficie de la mesa, haciendo repiquetear la bandeja en donde aún se encontraba su hamburguesa.

—¡No! ¡No fue un accidente! – exclamó elevando la voz—. Maka, tú…

Me había asustado, por lo que mi respiración se cortó por unos segundos. Decidí mantenerme en silencio, con el cuerpo ligeramente echado hacia atrás para mantener la distancia y poder observarlo, boquiabierta. Ahora sí que seguía sin comprender la causa de su comportamiento.

—¿Soul? ¿Qué te sucede…?

—¡Agh! ¡Esto no es nada _cool_, pero estoy aburrido que no captes las indirectas! ¡Eres demasiado lenta!

—¡Qué…!

—¡Maka, me gustas!

Abrí los ojos en signo de sorpresa. Mi compañero se mantuvo frente a mí, con la respiración agitada y las mejillas rojas a más no poder.

Me mordí el labio inferior, mientras mi corazón palpitaba con fuerza en mi pecho por tercera vez en el día. ¿Yo le gusto a Soul? ¿Soul "Eater" Evans estaba enamorado de mí, de la crédula Maka Albarn? O sea, aquellos supuestos "accidentes"… ¿nunca fueron "accidentes"?

En ese momento fue cuando algo hizo «_click_»en mi cabeza. Por fin había logrado unir todas las piezas del confuso rompecabezas: las miradas de Soul, su comportamiento extraño cuando estaba conmigo, sus preguntas insólitas, el beso que me había robado… Y yo lamentándome porque creía que jamás sería correspondida.

Me sentí tonta. E ingenua. Tonta e ingenua.

Él volteó su rostro hacía un lado, con una expresión apenada. Se veía bastante incómodo, tal como yo lo había estado antes.

Sonreí. Sentí en mi interior una especie de cascada de sentimientos que me iba inundando poco a poco. Era una mezcla un poco difícil de explicar. Molestia conmigo misma al no haber comprendido antes, pena por el tiempo perdido, alegría al ser correspondida, ternura al ver a mi avergonzado acompañante… y unas incontrolables ganas de volver a besarlo.

—Soul, ¿mírame?

El albino volteó hacía donde se encontraba mi rostro, con la expresión apenada intacta en su rostro. Rápidamente, me paré de mi asiento, cerré los ojos y junté con suavidad nuestros labios.

Lo más seguro es que Soul me estuviese observando pasmado, ya que sentí su rostro tenso y no movía ningún músculo. Sin embargo, al poco rato comenzó a corresponderme. Era un beso que provocó el regreso de las mariposas en mi estómago, y con un sabor ligeramente salado por las pocas papitas que había comido.

Cuando nuestros labios se separaron, le miré sonriente. Claramente, ya no podía quedarme atrás. ¿Para qué seguir ocultando lo obvio?

—¿Sabes algo? Tú también me gustas.

El albino me miró aún más estupefacto, como si no se lo esperase. Bueno, nunca le dí muchas señales, en todo caso: siempre lo traté igual, como un amigo. No me pregunten por qué, simplemente lo hice.

Aunque claro, ahora todo era diferente.

Soul, abandonando su expresión atónita, terminó sonriendo también. Parecía realmente contento, como un niño.

—Eso es _cool_.

Me reí por lo bajo. Podía llegar a ser tan tierno a veces… básicamente por eso me había enamorado de él. Sin embargo, estaba tan ensimismada en mi nueva felicidad, que no me había dado cuenta que algunas personas que se encontraban comiendo junto a nosotros nos estaban mirando con curiosidad. Me sonrojé ante la vergüenza, deseando que la tierra me tragara.

—Soul... Toda la gente…

—Nos está mirando, lo sé. Pero no me importa… —pareció recapacitar al ver mi rostro apenado—. ¿Quieres que nos vayamos?

—Pero, tu hamburguesa…

—¡Oh! ¡Es verdad! —murmuró al ver que la hamburguesa seguía intacta. Puse cara de contrariedad, ya que con todo el tiempo que había pasado de seguro ya estaba fría—. Me la comeré y nos vamos a casa, ¿vale?

Asentí.

Mi arma se comió su hamburguesa tranquilamente, como si le dieran lo mismo las miradas indiscretas de los demás. En teoría a mi tampoco debería importarme, pero igualmente me disgustaban. Aún así, no quise presionarlo ni nada, por lo que continué bebiendo mi Death Cola en silencio, escuchando el golpeteo de los hielos en su interior. Las papas ya se habían terminado.

Cuando terminó, se limpió las manos con la servilleta y se fue a dejar la bandeja a su respectivo lugar.

—¿Vamos? —me preguntó mientras me tomaba la mano.

—Claro.

Caminamos en dirección a casa. El camino de vuelta fue exactamente igual al de ida: en silencio. Mas, esta vez no era un mutismo abrumador, sino que era un silencio que disfruté. Era como si todo estuviera dicho, como si no fuese necesario rellenarlo con palabras conocidas. Sé que parezco bipolar, quejándome en un principio del mutismo y el cual ahora me agradaba. Pero bueno, el corazón de una mujer enamorada varía mucho… ¿no creen?

Cuando ya íbamos llegando a nuestro departamento, Soul carraspeó deteniéndose frente a la puerta principal. Volvió a mirarme fijamente como lo había hecho prácticamente todo el día, y en sus ojos carmesíes había un ligero brillo de nerviosismo.

—Maka…

—¿Qué?

—Si te preguntara ahora si quieres ser mi novia, ¿qué me responderías?

Le miré de reojo, sonrojada y con mi corazón golpeteando con fuerza en mi pecho. ¡Lo que tanto había deseado se estaba haciendo realidad! Aún así, recordé la estúpida respuesta que estaba pensado allá en el local: _«__Sí, Soul, lo que escuchaste: me encantaría ser tu novia. ¿Y sabes por qué? Porque me gustas, porque estoy enamorada de ti. Entonces, ¿qué dices? ¿Te gustaría salir conmigo?_». Me reí por lo bajo, siendo sincera por segunda vez en el día.

—Te diría que me gustas —contesté con sencillez—. O quizás, es más que un "me gustas". Creo que lo mejor es decirte que estoy enamorada de ti, es más cercano a la realidad.

Soul enarcó una ceja, confundido.

—En resumen: diría que te amo, Soul.

—Y… ¿eso es un sí?

Reí. Mi compañero solía ser tan ingenuo algunas veces. Peor que yo, si es que eso era posible.

—Sí, eso es un sí —dije entre risas, para luego cerrar una vez más mis ojos.

Y nuestros labios se volvieron a juntar en un beso.

* * *

_¿Y? ¿Qué les pareció? Sé que Maka tiene un enredo bastante grande en su cabeza y lo único que hace es hacerse preguntas, pero eso lo hice adrede. He observado que la gente cuando se enamora —a mí aún no me pasa— tiende a... confundirse bastante (algunos, no la mayoría) y están que sí, que no, que sí, que no... Y viendo el carácter que tiene Maka —algo testaruda pero ingenua en el sentido amoroso— pues... la historia quedó así. Me gustaría que me dieran su opinión en un review, si no es mucha molestia :3_

_Y sí, le cambié el nombre a la historia cuando lo re-subí._

_Bueno, eso es todo por hoy... ¡cuídense!_

_¿Review?_


End file.
